I'll try to fix you
by inothernews
Summary: Based on the 2012 show "The Newsroom." Will and Mac post episode 4. There seriously needs to be more will/mackenzie fics out there, so here is one.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I have never written fanfic ever. But, a lot of people were complaining about the lack of fics for the new show The Newsroom so I thought I'd just give it a shot for a bit. This is just a small start to test. Let me know what you think._  
_***disclaimer, I don't anything from the show, but I wish I did because it is 100 percent awesome._

"I'm Will McAvoy, good night."

She watched him intently with tears forming slightly in her eyes as he finished the newscast.

She couldn't help it. Every time she watched him from the control room she fell in love with him all over again. But that newscast had been different. The emotional turmoil with Will's contract fiasco that occurred prior to the breaking news had everyone on edge. However, as always, they all came together to put on an honorable news show. She thought he hated her, but when she and Charlie walked into the room per Will's request he said that everything would be alright.

Would it though? Would everything be alright. Mackenzie honestly didn't know. Sometimes she felt as if she was moving on. She was with Wade and things were fine. Other times, though, she couldn't imagine how she could possible be alright if she wasn't with Will.

When she snapped out of her thoughts she noticed that everyone was filing out of the control room. Quickly and discreetly she wiped her eyes and left the room as well. Once she had packed her things she started toward the door.

"Mack"

Mackenzie spun around to see Will standing in front of her. He didn't look angry or worked up like before; his eyes were soft and gentle.

"Good show tonight," She said.

"Yeah, it was."

There was a few moments of silence before Will spoke again.

"I'm sorry…about the contract…I'm sorry. I don't hate you and I can't do this show with another EP. I can only do this show with you."

Mackenzie smiled slightly before uttering a quiet, "Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Mackenzie nodded and elevator arrived. Will stepped inside.

"WAIT." Mackenzie all but shouted as she shoved her hand to stop the elevator.

Will looked at her expectantly.

"That day, at Northwestern. You weren't imagining it. I was there. I was in the audience. I held up the papers that said 'it's not, but it can be.' I just…I wanted to see you."

Will's eyes widened as she spoke and he took in the information.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will."

And with that she removed her hand that was blocking the elevator door and let the doors close, sending Will and the elevator down.

_soo continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I am finally updating this story! I know, it seems like a miracle. I apologize for the delay but with work and getting ready to head back to school I have been swamped. _  
_**Note:** I have decided how I will frame this story. I am going to incorporate what happens with new episodes of the show as they go along and still have each chapter build off the next. The further I get into this story, the more it will stray from the actual show and so I will have be more picky about what from the show is included or not. For this chapter though, it's easy: it follows exactly what happened in episode 5 and 6. The only difference is the scene I added to episode four (which is chapter 1) where Mac tells Will she was at Northwestern. So, chapter 2 takes place immediately after episode 6. Does that make sense? I tend to not make sense when explaining things ._

_**Other note:** Like I said, I am super busy and so updating at all is already a miracle. I am going to really try since there are so few fics for this show and people seem to want me to continue. But, the one thing I can't promise is editing. I write this fic usually at 12 a.m. or later and I basically just write it and post it and don't read over it. Trust me, I understand how obnoxious that is. I used to be a copy editor and so I promise, I know punctuation and grammar and such. But, I just don't have the time, so this is my official apology on the misspelling and crap you will most likely find. If there is something super wrong, let me know and I will fix it. Sorrrrry, but I just don't have the time; forgive me? :) _

_Disclaimer: ... Do I really need to put this? I do, because everyone else does, but is there anyone really out there assuming I own anything? I don't think so. :p_

_Setting: Mac's apartment the same night that we end episode 6_

It had been too long of a day. Hell, it'd been a rough couple of months.

As Mac lay on her couch late at night, she flipped through channels not paying any attention to what flashed on the TV screen. All she could think about was that ring. That god damn ring and how wonderful and how messed up her life was at the same time.

They were doing a show the were proud of. Sure, there were a few bumps in the road now and then. Will's dating life ending up in the tabloids, Leona and Reese's disapproval of their choices, Sloan's mess up with her source, but at the end of the day, there were producing an honest news show with integrity.

Oh, and then of course, to top it all off there was the whole Wade issue. He used her. But what was worse was that he used her and she had no idea the entire time. She was Mackenzie Mchale. She was the best EP in the business. She survivedbeing embedded for years and was a veteran journalist. How could she have allowed herself to be deceived by that jack ass? That's what bothered her the most. A large part of her felt that she deserved it. She shouldn't had been so naive. She should've known that her and Wade could never be serious.

Wade seemed like a great guy. He was funny, nice, even tempered and smart. She could relax when she was around him; he didn't throw her a quip after every sentence she spoke. Being with Wade had been easy. But he wasn't Will. Will wasn't just smart, he was a rare kind of intelligent. He challenged her-constantly-and as annoyed as she seemed by it, she loved it. He knew her better than anyone else and she knew him. However, all of that was tainted. They had a history-too much history. She knew she hurt Will, but she also knew there was more to his pain than just her unfaithfulness, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what…she hoped his time with Dr. Habib would help. She didn't know if he would ever let her in again and being with someone shouldn't have to be so difficult_. 'Should it?'_

They had moments, her and Will, moments that brought out the best in the relationship: the moments of bickering flirtation and the moments of genuine care of each other. In those moments, she could temporarily deceive herself that they had a shot, that they could be together again. But, those moments, as often as they came, never lasted. Quickly after they began letting each other in, they'd simply go back to work as if nothing had ever happened. She told him that she was at Northwestern and the next day, neither of them acknowledged that conversation. They had shared an embrace after the "Rudy" reenactment and had a drink together afterward, and once again, the very next day, they returned to their normal work-mode.

She desperately wanted to share a real moment with him and have it last.

Then there was the ring. The DAMN ring. Why did he show her that? Oh God, that was her own fault wasn't it? She had to stride in there and accuse him of something. She should've known it wasn't possible for him to be a villain in their story. He was the perfect guy and she had screwed that up. Then there was the ring-that ring could have been hers. Mac couldn't bear the thought of that ring weighing on her mind. She needed to say something to him-she didn't know what-she just needed to say something-anything.

_*Setting: Will's apartment (or shall I say penthouse, because god damn, that apartment is nice! haha okay, back to the story…)_

Fuck.

The clock read 2:30 a.m. and Will, once again, lay sleepless on his bed. This insomnia has plagued him for days and he just can't seem to shake it.

_Didn't that young psychiatrist say that if I stopped eating bacon before bed I should be able to sleep? And what about that pill he gave me? Why isn't that working. I am going to have to actually go to my next session so I can personally file a complaint on his incompetence. _

Before he could even add to his mental list of complaints about the young Habib, Will was interrupted by the doorbell to his apartment.

He quickly glanced at the clock again

_Who the hell is paying me a visit at 2:30 in the morning? Hell, who pays me a visit at all, ever?_

Annoyed by the fact the late night visitor, but extremely curious, Will stalked to the door to see who it was. When he swung open the door he found a soaking wet Mackenzie Mchale staring wide-eyed at him.

"Mac?"

"Hi, um, it's raining outside…quite a lot actually. And there weren't any close parking spots. You'd think that at a time like this, even in New York city, there'd be better parking but there isn't. New York is ridiculous."

"Mac," Will interrupted her rambling. "You're rambling."

"Right, sorry," Mac said, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing. "I…I just needed to apologize."

"For what?"

"For using the opposition research to try to find something to blame you for. That was petty and stupid and immature. I should've known there was no possible way you could've done something wrong. You are you and you are perfect. There is no way you could have been the bad guy in our story. I am the bad guy and I will always be that guy."

"Mac…" Will, interrupted her as he could see her tearing up, but she continued.

"No, really, I'm sorry. I just needed to tell you. I know it's late. Oh God, how late is it? I should go. Yeah. I should go."

Mac started to turn around to leave, but she felt Will's hand on her arm stop her.

"Mac, you're drenched and it's late. I don't care how good of a neighborhood I live in, I will not have you walk back out to your car at this time of night. Come inside."

He led her inside is apartment and he told her to sit on one of his armchairs while he fetched something in another room. When he reappeared, he had a grey sweater.

"Here, wear this, it'll be like a dress on you since you're tiny, but at least it's dry."

"Will, you don't have to do this."

"You're the only EP I trust so I'd rather you not get pneumonia, because I don't think I will be able handle having Don fill in for you."

She smiled at his joke and went into one of the bathrooms to change. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her.

When she returned to his living room he was pouring two glasses of red wine. He handed one to her and took a sip of his own. They simply stared at each other for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke up.

"I'm not perfect," He began. "I haven't lived life that is good and pure either."

Mac looked at him confused. _What was he talking about?_

Will continued. "That ring? I had an agent run to the store to buy it the minute I heard about the opposition research. I knew what you'd do and I wanted to one-up you. I told myself it was just a prank, but I knew that it would hurt you. I knew that you'd beat yourself up about it and that it would torture you in your mind, but I did it. It was a mean spirited thing and I shouldn't have done it."

_WHAT? It wasn't real? _Mac's mind exploded with such confusion she didn't know whether to be relieved or outraged. _Does that mean he never wanted to marry me?_

As if he could read her mind he continued to explain himself.

"That doesn't mean I had no intention of marrying you. I had every intention, I just hadn't gotten around to buying a ring. You didn't deserve what I did. You also didn't deserve that contract I gave you and you most definitely did not deserve what that prick Wade did to you. You hurt me and part of me still can't deal with that. But, the other part of me loves you very much."

Mackenzie stared at him. She could barely believe what he just told her. A few silent tears fell down her cheeks and before she knew it he had his arms around her, similarly to the way he held her on Valentines Day. She buried her face in his shoulder for a few minutes before gazing up at him again.

"Will…" She was at a loss for words.

He lowered his head and gently lowered his lips to hers and she quickly returned the kiss.

Once they came back for air she rest her forehead on his and whispered.

"I love you."

Once they finally removed themselves from their embrace, Will suggested they find a movie on TV since it didn't seem like they could get any sleep at this point. The moment they just shared was intense and special and emotional, but they weren't quite sure were they stood They didn't know where to go from there and neither dared discuss it right then because neither wanted to ruin the peaceful perfection of the moment. They laid on the couch for about a half hour, Mac resting her head on his chest, until they finally fell asleep with the TV on.

_So what happens when they wake up the next day?…chapter three!  
Let me know if this is even half decent and you want me to continue in a review. :) :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello all! Here is chapter 3! It takes place right where chapter 2 left off and then speeds up into right after Episode 7. This is basically how the story is going to go. I'll update some time after the new episode airs and I will right the little in between moments. I have zero desire to write a scenes of the newscast because I don't want to have to plan all that out. I am focusing more on just Will and Mac and their moments outside of News Night. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! :D_**

**_****also I just went through and made some quick edits so hopefully it's not as horrible as before :p_**

All Mackenzie knew was that she was insanely comfortable. She turned over the in bed and was greeted by the morning sunshine beaming through the windows. As she slowly came to her senses, she realized that she was not in her bed. In fact, she wan't even in her own house. After a couple seconds of confusion, the night before came flooding back.

_Oh my god. I spent the night at Will's apartment. Wait. Where's will?_

She quickly shot up from the bed and looked around the room. Will was nowhere in sight. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Will's arms around her on his couch. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing his sweater.

_Where is he?_

Once she gathered he courage, she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She could see the light on in the kitchen so she headed toward it.

There, Will sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper with a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast. He hadn't noticed her enter.

Mackenzie simply stared at him of a couple of more seconds, admiring how handsome he looked. Her head began to tilt as it always did when she was deep in thought.

"Mac."

Mac snapped out of her thoughts and straightened up.

_Damnit, he caught her staring at him._

Mac's face immediately began to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Morning," she said, a little too quickly.

He looked at her curiously, set the newspaper on the table and responded.

"Good morning. You want breakfast? I have orange juice and toast and…well, that's about it. I forgot to tell the housekeeper to go to the store last week."

Will stood up, ready to fetch her what she wanted.

"Oh, um, orange juice is fine."

Will poured her a glass and they both sat back down at the table.

"Will…" Mac started. However, she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Last night had been nice, but it had also been unexpected. She had no idea where they stood and where to go from here.

"Mac," Will began. "I don't know quite know what do here."

"Neither do I."

"Last night, we both said…things."

"We did."

Silence. Mackenzie panicked. She was convinced he was going to freak out and take back everything he said. He wasn't ready, she should've just gone home yesterday.

"Look, Will. It was late, it had been a long day. It's okay. You can just forget about it. If that's what you want."

"That's not what I want."

"Oh."

Mac was taken by surprise once again. Normally, she could read him like a book. They just understood each other with the simplest of looks. But now, she was honestly at a loss. She knew her relationship with will as friends was solid. However, her relationship with him even the slightest bit romantically was fragile; it was being held together by scotch tape. The slightest move in the wrong direction and it could all fall apart. She desperately didn't want to screw anything up again.

"Mac, I can't lie to you. I don't know if I am ready for anything. Not yet. I wish I was, but I'm not. I can't…I just can't get the image out of my mind."

At first Mackenzie thought _What image? _But then she connected the dots: the image of her and her ex-boyfriend. At the thought, Mac's heart sank. She yearned for a way to make it all disappear. To erase her mistake. She was so stupid then. She wanted to convince him that she wasn't that idiot that cheated on him anymore-that she's grown and changed. But all of that sounded so terribly cliche. This wasn't a romantic comedy. This was her life. There life.

"Will, I am so sorry," She whispered.

"I know."

They both sat in silence for a minute; not knowing how to continue.

"Look," Will finally spoke up, "let's just go to work today and do the news. Give it some time. Maybe in a few weeks I can take you out to dinner and we can talk again."

Will looked at her with hopeful eyes and a subtle smile. He was trying.

She smiled back at him.

"Okay," Mac responded and got up from her place at the table. "I have to go home and get ready. I'll see you in the newsroom."

Will quickly rose from his chair too and stood in front of her before she had the change to dart away.

"I'll see you there," He said before caressing her face with his hands and laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

With that, Mackenzie gathered her clothes, got dressed in the bathroom and headed home.

_*Setting: ACN newsroom after the Bin Laden broadcast _

News Night 2.0 was running smoothly the past few weeks. The days had gone by like most other news days. The newsroom was busy with throughout the past month, with reporters and producers gathering information and assembling the rundowns. Editorial meetings went quickly and with the usual bits of sass and sarcasm thrown around. Her and Will had gone about their normal bickering and subtle flirtation. It was as if everything had gone back to normal. Except, that's exactly what Mackenzie didn't want. The night she went to Will's apartment, she wanted to make some sort of progress. But, she had no room to complain. She had to let Will deal with this at his own pace. She owed it to him. She just hoped that she wouldn't be left waiting forever.

And then there was tonight's broadcast. Mackenzie wanted to slap and hug Will at the same time. On one hand, the broadcast was a success and they did break the story before anyone else and before the president spoke. On the other hand, WILL WAS FUCKING BAKED. What was he thinking doing drugs the night of the anniversary party? Was he out of his mind?! God, that man had the ability to piss her off and amaze her simultaneously.

As Mac sat in her office she glanced through the glass and saw that almost everyone had cleared. Only Lonny sat in a desk chair outside Will's office, which meant Will must still be in there. Quickly, she got up and made her way to his office. She opened the door to find Will staring off into space, totally zoned out and totally unaware that she just walked in. After snapping her fingers a few times, she called out his name.

"Will…Will…WILL."

He snapped his head toward her and stared at her dumbfounded.

"When did you walk in here?"

"Welcome back to Earth, William."

He cringed and shut his eyes.

"Stop speaking so loud. I feel as if someone is repeatedly pounding a hammer on my skull."

"Post-pot, post-alcohol, and post-vicodin hangover?"

"Shut up."

"You should go home. Lonny is waiting for you outside your office."

He looked at her intently and spoke.

"Come home with me. Have a drink with me."

"You want to have a drink? Now?"

"Yes, can't have a hangover if you're still drunk right?"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Right. That logic seems sound."

"Come on. Come have a drink with me. I'd say let's go to a bar and get one, but it seems today that everything I do outside of my house ends up on page 6."

Mac thought about it for a few seconds. _Is this a chance to move forward with him?_

"Is this the remnants of Wasted Will talking?"

"Mac, I am fine. Come have a drink with me."

_Boy, he is being persistent. I can't really say no to him can I?_

"Okay," Mac gave in and followed Will out the door of his office.

Will quickly acknowledged Lonny. "Lonny! Let's head out."

Lonny looked at the two of them and noticed Will's arm around Mac. He raised his eyebrows slightly. Like everyone else in the office, he knew that there must have been something going on with Will and Mackenzie. He smiled at them and led them to the car.

Once they entered Will's apartment, he quickly flung his jacket onto a chair and before Mackenzie could do it herself, he approached her shoulders and took of her coat as well. Thankfully, he actual hung her coat in the closet.

He turned to her.

"What do you want? Scotch? Bourbon? Wine? Seriously I have everything."

"I'm not surprised," Mac joked. "Just a glass of wine for now."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

He fetched her wine and poured scotch for himself. They two sat in the living room talking about everything under the sun. Politics, books, News Night, Neal's latest attempt to suggest we had made contact with extraterrestrial life. They laughed for hours. One drink turned into two, two turned into three, and before they knew it they were both just a tad inebriated. Not falling over drunk, but enough to cloud normal judgement. It was 4 hours into their night of talking and drinks that their conversation fell silent. Will looked at Mac and they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Will leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She quickly returned the kiss with passion and fervor. Will pulled her closer and if they had any sense telling them this might not be the best idea it was drowned out by the liquor they had consumed.

_*The next morning._

All Mackenzie knew was that she was insanely comfortable. So, so, so comfortable. She snuggled her face closer to her pillow.

_Wait that's not a pillow._

Her eyes shot open and the light shining in from the windows ignited a fierce pain in her heard. After a few seconds she realized where she was. She was in Will's apartment, in his bed actually, and she was very much entangled in him and her head lay on his chest. And, they were both very much naked.

_Shit._


End file.
